eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Ascension
Obtaining/Changing the Ascension classes You need to have completed Kunark Ascending: A Nightmare Realized or used the The Essential Kunark Guide to be able to speak to the following Ascension masters: *The Elementalist Master is Najena found at in the Crusaders of Greenmist Cave in Obulus Frontier *The Etherealist Master is Miragul found at in Nye'Caelona in Obulus Frontier *The Geomancer Master is Aranolth Tol'Ren found at in Nye'Caelona in Obulus Frontier *The Thaumaturgist Master is Chosooth is found at in the Crusaders of Greenmist Cave in Obulus Frontier When you speak to them the first time you will unlock the Ascension class. To change your Ascension class, talk to them again. The Classes All 26 Classes can get all 4 Ascension Classes once they are level 100. Ascension classes are the apotheosis of a facet of energy, and are the gateway to ascended power. *Elementalist: Wielders of the opposing forces of fire and ice, Elementalists have the power to rain down destruction or degrade the defenses of an opponent. Initiates of this class convert ability damage to cold. *Etherealist: Masters of arcane and planar energies. Etherealists deal with the manipulation of ambient or latent magical power. Etherealists convert ability damage to magic. *Geomancer: Sometimes the most effective form of persuasion is the application of brute power. Geomancers are able to bring literally staggering force down on an opponent. These juggernauts convert ability damage into crushing. *Thaumaturgist: Most things have some form of life energy, and Thaumaturgists are able to manipulate and control that energy, twisting or bolstering it to meet their needs. Blood Mages convert ability damage to disease. Ascension Forms Each Ascension class grants the character the ability to shift into an avatar of that Ascension, converting all damage done from any ability that does not deal damage based on your weapon's damage type. This conversion will also convert most pet and dumbfire pet damage. *''If a Combat Art says it deals Melee Damage then it is affected by your weapon damage and will not change its damage type while in Ascension form.'' The Ability is found on the "Ascension" tab in your Knowledge book. *''Note: if you don't see the tab use the Default UI'' Leveling Leveling Overview: *From level 0 up to 10 **you need kill monsters or finish quests to convert "Guided Ascension XP" into actual "Ascension XP". Once you got all XP you need for the level, you have to talk to a master to actually level up. *From level 10 to 15 **you need to use Celestial Ascension which is rewarded by several quests. That item levels you up by 1 ascension level. **There is no point is using items that give you "Guided Ascension XP" nor to convert it into "Ascension XP", because there is no NPC that levels you past level 10 Leveling from 0 up to 10 Note:The leveling of Ascension XP changed with the update of December 6, 2016 Ascension XP can only be gained when you have Guided Ascension XP left to gain. You gain some Guided Ascension XP every hour or when you use a scroll (Guided Ascension). To earn Ascension XP from Guided Ascension XP you can either kill monsters or finish quests. You will be able to gain Ascension XP once you unlocked an Ascension class by speaking to one of the masters. *You gain available ascension experience similar to how vitality is gained, about 20.000 per hour online or offline. **''20.000 per hour * 24 hours = 480.000 XP as base '' *Additionally, you can acquire Guided Ascension that further increase that amount instantly. *the maximum of Ascension XP is 7,000,000. *Members get a 20% bonus to all guided ascension experience earned *the Guild Buff for level 200+ guilds grants a 10% bonus *you get a 100% bonus for each ascension class of level 10. *''Note:You can get only 1 scroll a day, does not matter if you switch Ascension form or used the scroll before you talk to a other Master'' *Guided ascension scrolls only stack to 50 When you use a Guided Ascension it will add 500,000 (or 600,000 if member) of Guided Ascension experience. You can use as many scrolls as you like, just keep in mind that the maximum of Guided Ascension XP is 7,000,000. The Ascension masters will only grant you a single guidance scroll every 22 18 hours, after you picked up the last one, but these scrolls may be collected and studied at your convenience. The most efficient path is to level only 1 Ascension class to 10 before you level another one. The half the time of leveling of Ascension classes once a class reaches level 10 works as follows: *Once you reached level 10 on one Ascension class **a scroll will give you 1,100,000 (the double amount) of Guided Ascension experience **the hourly gained Ascension XP get's doubled to 40k/hour => 960k per day * 7 days = 6,720,000 **the Cap of 7.000.000 Guided Ascension XP remains *Once you reached level 10 on two Ascension classes **a scroll will give you 1,600,000 (the tripple amount) of Guided Ascension experience **the hourly gained Ascension XP get's doubled to 80k/hour => 1,920k per day * 4 days = 7,680,000 (Over the 7mil cap by 680k) **the Cap of 7.000.000 Guided Ascension XP remains *Once you reached level 10 on three Ascension classes **a scroll will give you 2,100,000 (the quad amount) of Guided Ascension experience **the hourly gained Ascension XP get's doubled to 160k/hour => 3,840k per day * 2 days = 7,680,000 (Over the 7mil cap by 680k) **the Cap of 7.000.000 Guided Ascension XP remains Weekly Ascension Mission A new Kunark Ascending weekly mission is now available that rewards at least 5 Ascension Scrolls! *Speak with Katorz in Obulus Frontier within Crusaders' Cave and accept any of his available weekly missions and the Ascension weekly mission, "For More Than a Bit of Coin" will be automatically added to your quest journal if your character has unlocked an Ascension level. XP needed #for the first ascension class ##Level 1 to 2: 3 million XP - 3 scrolls/days ##*''to advance Level, one MUST speak with the original trainer, or all additional experience gained will be not be converted from adventure XP to Ascended XP.'' ##Level 2 to 3: 5 million XP needed to a 8 million XP total - 5 scrolls/days ##Level 3 to 4: 8.2 million XP needed to a 16.2 million XP total - 7 scrolls/days ##Level 4 to 5: 13 million XP needed to a 29.2 million XP total - 13 scrolls/days ##Level 5 to 6: 13.2 million XP needed to a 42.4 million XP total - 12 scrolls/days ##Level 6 to 7: 13.4 million XP needed to a 55.8 million XP total - 12 scrolls/days ##Level 7 to 8: 13.6 million XP needed to a 69.4 million XP total - 13 scrolls/days ##Level 8 to 9: 13.8 million XP needed to a 83.2 million XP total - 13 scrolls/days ##Level 9 to 10: 14 million XP needed to a 97.2 million XP total - 12 scrolls/days #for the second ascension class (gain double the amount of guided ascension xp the previous class) ##Level 9 to 10: 7 million XP needed to a 97.2 million XP total - 45 scrolls/days total from 1 to 10 #for the third ascension class (gain double the amount of guided ascension xp the previous class) ##Level 9 to 10: 3.5 million XP needed to a 97.2 million XP total - 23 scrolls/days total from 1 to 10 #for the last ascension class (gain double the amount of guided ascension xp the previous class) ##Level 9 to 10: 1.75 million XP needed to a 97.2 million XP total - 12 scrolls/days total from 1 to 10 The numbers given means you need at least 90 days from 1 to 10 for the first ascension class, if you pickup a scroll every day. to get all 4 classes you need to spend 90 + 44 + 23 + 12 =170 days minimum *''from the post KA Feedback, Pros, Cons and some suggestions'' Leveling from 10 to 15 There are no Ascension NPC's in the Planes of Prophecy zones where you can change your ascension class, nor to speak with em to level up. To level up past level in the Planes of Prophecy you need to use Celestial Ascension which is rewarded by "some" quests. Each Faction of the 3 Factions in Plane of Magic gives 3 of those scrolls. That means: *you don't have to burn through the scrolls to reach the next Ascension level, because there is no NPC that levels you past level 10. *you just need to use 1 Celestial Ascension to level from 10 to 11 or 11 to 12 and so on. **''When consumed this potion increases the active Ascension class of the caster by 1 to a maximum of 15.'' Changing Ascension Classes Changing Ascension Classes is as simple as going to the appropriate Ascension master and picking up the class. All of the progress made on your current Ascension class is saved, and you will pick up right where you left off when you return to that class. Any Ascension abilities you have earned will remain in the Ascension tab in your spell book, though you will not be able to access those abilities until you return to the matching Ascension class. Ascension Synergies (Combos) Every Ascension ability has a synergy Ascension ability of another class. If both of these abilities are applied within a short duration to the same target, an extra effect will be applied based off of the ability that finished the combo. For more information please see Ascension Combos Ascension Spells The Ascension Spells are not granted automatically. The Apprentice Version of the spells is given by the masters when you speak to them to gain the next level. Upgrades of the spells can be purchased , get them crafted or researched. The following tradeskill classes can craft Ascension spells: *Sage can craft Elementalist and Etherealist spells *Jeweler can craft Geomancer spells *Alchemist can craft Thaumaturgist spells Recipes can be purchased from Scribbleclaw in Obulus Frontier at in Twark *''You need to have finished the Kunark Ascending Crafting Timeline and the daily and weeks times to gain the +30k Faction with the Blood Tooth Clan'' They are able to craft the following tiers of Ascension Spells: *Journeyman *Expert *Grandmaster *Ancient The Ascension Spells are in the "Ascension" Tab of the Knowledge book. Ascension Spell Tiers Scribing an ascension spell will require you to possess the previous tier of knowledge! For example to scribe an "Adept" you will need to already possess the "Journeyman" spell knowledge. Some tiers of ascension spells may only be learned via research. *''Note:Yes that means you can't scribe master when you don't have the Expert Version in your Knowledge book'' All Tiers of spells: #Apprentice: Given by the master when you speak to them once the XP is full #Journeyman: Crafted or researched or #Adept: researched or you need 10 "Illegible Scroll Page" of the spell to combine it to a "Incomplete scroll" to craft the spell once #Expert: Crafted or researched #Master: researched or you need 10 "Illegible Scroll Page" of the spell to combine it to a "Incomplete scroll" to craft the spell once #Grandmaster: need another drop of the master to get it Crafted'' or researched #Ancient: Crafted, but requires Adornments There are some "special" Adorns out there that can benefit Ascension classes: At the completion of the Time Is Short subquest for the Kunark Ascending Crafting Timeline, the crafter will receive for two purple adornment recipes. One of these recipes will be only craftable by their crafting class, the other is a recipe that is shared with their entire subclass (Craftsman, Outfitter, Scholar). The recipes need to be crafted on the Forge of Brell (or the house item version of it), and requires *a Blank Luclinite Rune **''can be obtained during the The Final Blow or from the weekly crafting quest Snacky Snacks'' *3 thalumbral root *3 umbrite *3 bornite nodule *5 fuel (Thaumic Coal or thaumic incense and so on) The runes and the purple adorns are fully tradeable, and the recipe can be commissioned. quick-reference list of recipes *Foundation of Thought - Craftsman (Carpenter, Provisioner, Woodworker) *Firmament of Power - Outfitter (Armorer, Tailor, Weaponsmith) *Ascension of Magic - Scholar (Alchemist, Jeweler, Sage) *Foundation of Excitement - Sage *Firmament of Passion - Jeweler *Ascension of Love - Alchemist *Foundation of Earth - Woodworker *Firmament of Growth - Provisioner *Ascension of Life - Carpenter *Foundation of Ruin - Weaponsmith *Firmament of Fire - Tailor *Ascension of Destruction - Armorer Adornment sets Aspect of Paixao #26% potency #28% mitigation #4 Fervor Set is made up of: *Ascension of Love (Alchemist) *Firmament of Passion (Jeweler) *Foundation of Excitement (Sage) Aspect of Zou Kunnen #26% potency #+25,000 power #Applies Ascension of Magic: Increases damage of Frozen Heavens (Elementalist level9), Implosion (Etherealist level 8), Terrestrial Coffin (Geomancer level 4), Virulent Outbreak (Thaumaturgist level 6) by 4% Set is made up of: *Ascension of Magic (Outfitter: Sage/Alchemist/Jeweler) *Firmament of Power (Outfitter: Armorer/Tailor/Weaponsmith) *Foundation of Thought (Craftsman: Carpenter/Provisioner/Woodworker) Aspect of Aniquilacion #26% potency #+100,000 ability modifier #Applies Ascension of Destruction: Adds fire damage to Tainted Mutation (Thaumaturgist level 9), Granite Protector (Geomancer level 10) and Ethermancy (Etherealist level 10) Set is made up of: *Ascension of Destruction (Armorer) *Firmament of Fire (Tailor) *Foundation of Ruin (Weaponsmith) Aspect of Pingyuan Diqu #26% potency #applies Firmament of Growth: Increases the window of opportunity for another to trigger a combo effect from your ascension abilities #25% max health, +250k health Set includes: *Ascension of Life (Carpenter) *Firmament of Growth (Provisioner) *Foundation of Earth (Woodworker) Rewards Reward for Mastering an Ascension Class When you reach level 10 in a Ascension class you will get rewarded with an Achievement depenting on the Ascension Class: *Master Elementalist - Earring of the Icelord (Mythical Earring with 1299,6% Potency and 20 Resolve and other stats of course) *Master Etherealist - Earring of the Etherlord (Mythical Earring with 1299,6% Potency and 20 Resolve and other stats of course) *Master Geomancer - Earring of the Terramancer (Mythical Earring with 1299,6% Potency and 20 Resolve and other stats of course) *Master Thaumaturgist - Earring of the Bloodmage (Mythical Earring with 1299,6% Potency and 20 Resolve and other stats of course) Reward for Mastering all Ascension Classes When you reach level 10 with all 4 Ascension classes you will get rewarded with the Achievement The Ascension, which grants *Tome of the Ascended - Mythical, Relic, Prestige Charm item with 2621 potency, 10 Fervor, 15 Fervor overcap that reduces the recast time of all Ascension abilites by 20% and clicky ability that increases the ascension damage by 20% for 5mins, with 4hours recast *Suffix Title: the Ascended Credit Category:Kunark Ascending Category:Ascension‎